witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Help:Editing
Absolute beginners? If you can type and click, you can edit most pages on this wiki. #'Find a page to improve'. If you want, you can practice in your Sandbox first (simply go to your profile, then type "/Sandbox" after your name in the URL to go to it). It's there for "practicing", or experimenting with almost anything. It's a good place to also get used to how the wiki works. #'Click "Edit this page"'. #An "edit box" will open - type your new sentences or corrections (just like MS or Lotus or WordPerfect wordprocessing) #'Click the "Save" button' - (well, it may be wise to hit the "Preview" button first, in case of mistakes!) #'You're now a Web Publisher. Welcome to the team!' More detail As with all wikis, you can edit any non-protected page on this wiki. Your changes will be visible immediately. Just click the "edit" link that appears near the top of every page to begin. * Do explain your edit in the "Summary" box between the edit window and the save and preview buttons. eg: "typo" or "added info on xyz". * Use the "Show preview" button to check your edit and get the formatting right before saving. Remember to Save page before moving on or your changes will be lost. * If you are logged in, you can mark an edit as minor by checking the This is a minor edit box to let people know your edit is not something substantive. To try editing, open a new window and go to your Sandbox (instructions how to get to at the top of page), and then click the "edit" link. Add anything you would like to test out and click save. Formatting Most text formatting is usually done with wiki markup, so you don't have to learn HTML. Boldface and italics Bold and italics are added by surrounding a word or phrase with multiple apostrophes ('): :*''italics'' is rendered as italics. (2 apostrophes on each side) :*'bold' is rendered as bold. (3 apostrophes on each side) :*''bolded italics'' is rendered as bolded italics. (2 + 3 = 5 apostrophes on each side) Headings and subheadings Headings and subheadings are an easy way to improve the organization of an article. If you can see two or more distinct topics being discussed, you can break up your article by inserting a heading for each section. Headings can be created like this: :* Main heading (2 equals signs) :* Subheading (3 equals signs) :* Another level down (4 equals signs) :* Another level down (5 equals signs) If an article has at least three headings, a table of contents (TOC) will be automatically generated. Try creating some headings in your Sandbox and see the effect on the TOC. Indenting To indent text, place a colon (:) right at the beginning of a line. The more colons you put, the further indented the text will be. A newline (pressing Enter or Return) marks the end of the indented paragraph. For example: This is aligned all the way to the left. ::This is indented slightly. :::This is indented more. is shown as: This is aligned all the way to the left. :This is indented slightly. ::This is indented more. Bullet points To insert a bullet, use an asterisk (*). Similar to rectal indentation, more asterisks in front of a paragraph means more indentation. A brief example: :* First list item :* Second list item :** Sub-list item under second :* Isn't this fun? Which is shown as: :*First list item :*Second list item :**Sub-list item under second :*Isn't this fun? Numbered lists You can also create numbered lists. For this, use the number sign or hash symbol (#). Using more #s will affect the level of indenting. Example: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Displays as: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Links Links are important in wikis because they help readers navigate your site. Internal links You can extensively cross-reference wiki pages using internal links. You can add links to existing titles, and also to titles you think ought to exist in future. To make a link to another page on the same wiki, just put the title in double square brackets. For example, if you want to make a link to, say, the Main page, it would be: Main Page If you want to use words other than the article title as the text of the link, you can add an alternative name by adding it after a pipe "|" divider (SHIFT + BACKSLASH on English-layout and other keyboards). For example, if you wanted to make a link to the Main Page, but wanted it to say "home page" you would write it as such: View the home page... It would appear as: :View the home page... When you want to use the plural of an article title (or add any other suffix) for your link, you can add the extra letters directly outside the double square brackets. For example, you would write: This is an article about monsters. It would appear as: :This is an article about monsters. (the link will be red if this page does not yet exist) Interwiki links To link to another Wikia, you can use its title followed by a colon and the article name, instead of using the full URL. For example, the Creatures Wiki home page is at Creatures:Creatures Wiki Homepage, which can be typed as Creatures:Creatures Wiki Homepage rather than as http://creatures.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures_Wiki_Homepage This style of link works for any wiki in the interwiki map, not just for Wikia. See the Central Wikia page at Wikia:Help:Interwiki link. External links If you want to link to a site outside of Wikia, you may just type the full URL for the page you want to link to. So to have a link like this: http://www.google.com/ , just type this: http://www.google.com/ It is often more useful to make the link display something other than the URL, so use a single square bracket at each end, with the alternative title after the full URL address, separated by a space (not a pipe). So if you want the link to appear as Google search engine, just type: Google search engine Redirects To redirect automatically from one page to another, type #REDIRECT and then put in brackets the name of the page to be redirected to. For example, you could redirect from "Cats" to "Cat". That way, anyone typing either version in the search box will automatically go to "Cat". In this wiki, we talk about currency in the game, so a natural redirection would be from "Money" to "Oren" and it would look like this: : Wiki variables and templates Use to see the current Wikia. For instance, on this site prints out as . That and a few other templates are common to MediaWiki sites. Check the current list of all templates on this Wikia. You can create templates. After you create the page Template:XXX, using the command will include that content in your current page. So, if you have something that needs to be included on many other pages, you might want to use a template. Most templates available on the Central Wikia can be used on individual wikia with just "wikia:" prefixed to the name. See the help page on Central at Wikia:Help:Shared templates. Editing de:Hilfe:Bearbeiten